


The First Time He Lost a Bet

by Hestia01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/M, Fat Mycroft, Past AU, The Abominable Bride, Victorian, mild tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia01/pseuds/Hestia01
Summary: After returning from a long absence, Anthea discovers the consequences of a bet Mycroft has made with his brother. Perhaps her return was just what he needed to choose to live.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blood_Sucker_1428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Abominable Fiancé – An AFTFE TAB Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909953) by [Blood_Sucker_1428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428). 



> This takes off from A First Time for Everything by Blood_Sucker_1428. She wrote a special set of chapters based on the past world of The Abominable Bride. If you've seen The Abominable Bride, you should be able to follow well enough.

That evening, Anthea was called to Mycroft's house. She found him sitting on a loveseat in front of the fireplace, gazing pensively at the dancing orange flames. He looked up at her as she entered the room, fixing her with a strangely soft look. He actually smiled. 

With a short grunt of effort, he hove himself to his feet. Anthea gulped, taking him all in once again. The things he'd done to himself, all for a stupid bet with Sherlock!

Mycroft read her shocked, disapproving expression as he came up directly before her. He drew a plump finger against her cheek as he looked down at her sadly. "Do I disgust you so much?"

That question, and the man asking it, made Anthea's heart pang sharply. Here was the man she loved, whom she'd loved nearly as long as she'd known him. As appalled as she was for the sake of his health, his engorged state did nothing to physically deter her. She found herself shaking her head, bringing a small hand do the great man's soft cheek in return. He closed his eyes with a blissful sigh.

"You don't disgust me," she murmured with a soft blush and growing smile. "I just don't want you to die any sooner than you must."

Mycroft's hands came up around her face. He silently hated what he'd done to his body, seeing himself next to Anthea like this only intensified his transformation. She looked so tiny compared to him! Still, what she'd said was true. She wasn't disgusted by him. She wasn't shuddering away from his touch. She welcomed it! Wanted it! Wanted to be near him even like this...He removed his flipper-like hands from his assistant's face, drawing back uncertainly. She'd been gone for months and was finally home. He was overjoyed to see her again, but...not like this. 

Anthea smiled in that old familiar way, the way that made her nose crinkle adorably. She took him by the hand and simply said. "Come, let's sit together. I missed you."

Mycroft looked down at himself, still inwardly twisting. "You...you don't want..." he petered out, his mouth suddenly dry. He found himself being led to the loveseat. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her, still with that lovesick gleam in her eyes. She was taking every last inch of him in and she was still smiling, as if she still liked what she saw! Mycroft settled himself down awkwardly next to her, aware that there was barely room for the two of them on this seat. His excess bulk spread as he sat down, pushing outward against his assistant, so she was more or less squeezed between him and the velvet armrest of the loveseat.

Anthea drew a breath at the sudden contact, blushing deeper. Surprisingly, she did not find it unpleasant! There was something strangely appealing about being firmly pressed against him. So warm, so soft! Cozily comforting in an unexpected way. Anthea felt an odd stirring inside her. She had an idea. 

Cautiously, her eyes begging permission, getting it, she brought her hand to his enormous belly. She patted it, getting a startled gasp from her boss and friend. He didn't protest, he actually sounded as though he liked that. She patted again, then changed to a smooth stroke. She was exploring him, suddenly curious about what it would be like to be bedded by such a corpulent man. To feel his huge bulk heaped softly on top of her, to be bodily crushed beneath a man of such generous girth... Her blush deepened at these forbidden thoughts!

Mycroft gasped and sighed in surprise and pleasure, helpless to Anthea's curious touching.

"Mmm," he hummed, then put a stop to her exploration by drawing her up against him the rest of the way. His chubby arm held her tight against his huge belly, pressing her small body into his thick softness. It was her turn to gasp.

She squirmed slightly, not exactly struggling but more like she was settling herself against him. It was something Anthea had always dreamed of, to be caught up in her beloved's embrace. She rested her cheek against Mycroft's ample bosom, hands still drifting down to caress him, to gently squeeze handfuls of blubber. It didn't matter that he was twice the man he had been, it was her Mycroft! Holding her, loving her...  
He bent his head down and pressed his jowl against her cheek. 

"I'll stay," he said. "You're home, and I want to live. England could burn, Sherlock can do whatever he likes, but for you...I'll stay for you." For a moment, she simply replied with a happy sigh, feeling cozily cocooned in him. 

Anthea kissed his cheek, then surprised them both with a kiss on the mouth. "I'm going to get you well again, Mycroft Holmes. You promise you'll stop this foolishness and get well."

"For you, my dear, I will."


End file.
